quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess of Eternity
Princess of Eternity Eterna Pom Final Evo Guide.png|Eterna Final Evo Guide Duration: Dec 30th, 2014 to Jan 14th, 2015 Event Announcement As usual the Wiz and Wizard have stumbled into another world under turmoil and crisis! This time they have found themselves in a world maintained by the divine tree that is said to I've for an eternal time! Along with Pham and Felich, Same the tree and the world from destruction! __TOC__ Limited Crystal Invokes Spirit below are related to this event * Beyard (Clever Scientist) (S) * Katello (Delivery Service) (S) * Bledd (Forest Bakery) (S) * Anero (Apprentice Perfumer) (S) In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide Transcripts Prologue= --Today is a day off for you and Wiz. --You have decided to take a walk through Torulika. Wiz: There's still so many places in this town I've never been! --The cool morning breeze feels good on your skin. --Just then, a sweet aroma glides in on the breeze. Wiz: Hm? What's that smell? Wiz: I think it's coming from this way! --You follow Wiz as she pursues the scent's source. --And then... Wiz: Woah! Has there always been a greenhouse here? --An all-glass greenhouse sits in the back alley. --It would sen that this is the source of the fragrant smell. Wiz: Let's take a look inside! --Wiz walks into the greenhouse as if he's drawn there. --You decide to follow. --You sense a weird aura, but you can't resist the smell. Wiz: I think that flower is the one emitting the smell! --You turn to see the large flower that Wiz is referring to. Wiz: It smells wonderful! You give it a whiff! --You get close and take a nose full of the flower. --It's a sweet, soft and relaxing scent. It has a soft musk that envelopes you. Wiz: Hmm...so...nice... --The scent covers you like a warm blanket on a soft bed. --Slowly but surely, you drift out of consciousness... |-|The Eternal Seed= --You awake to flowers grazing your skin. --You get up and notice a barrage of colourful flowers spread out before you. --Just then you hear Wiz's voice somewhere close by. Wiz: I'm telling you, we're not evil! ???: But you speak! And you're a cat! ???: It's demon! Pham, please help! You look closer to see Wiz... (missing text) Wiz: What a rude girl! Calling me evil and a demon... --You say that you don't know. Probably not the same world you were in before. Wiz: Well, let's look for that girl. She might give us a hint as to where we are. ???: Pardon me...what is your purpose here in Divine Peak? --You hear a soft voice from behind you. --A young woman with a flower-like beauty stands there. ???: Anero called me out here. ???: She spoke of a talking cat. And you must be the wizard? Anero: Pham! Don't let them fool you! That talking cat is evil! --A voice calls from the shadow of a far-off tree. Pham: I'm sorry. Anero is deathly shy. Pham: She wants to be a perfumer, but I don't see how she could deal with customers. --Anero peeks her face out from the shadows to watch. --You chuckle at her, but suddenly the mood changes. Pham: But Anero is right in that demons are increasing in numbers lately. Pham: Were you the ones who destroyed that field of flowers? --Pham is gazing straight at you as she speaks. --You get the sense that she has a great power. It's best to not upset her. --You fill her in on how you got to where you are. --And then... Pham: On, so you like sweets too, Wiz? Wiz: Looks like Pham and I will get along! Let's do tea soon! Pham: I've just picked some syrup tree leaves! You can add them to tea for a sweet boost! Wiz: Syrup tree?? I've never heard of one of those! That sounds great! Pham: Well then I'll take you to my workshop! Off we go! Wiz: All aboard! Wiz: Hurry up! Anero is quickly gaining on us! --Wiz hums a songs as she rides on Pham's shoulders. --You are amazed at the sight of Wiz being so carefree. Anero: We should go with them! I have to protect Pham! --You give a chuckle and agree to go. --You and Anero follow the new best friends. --You find your way through a field of withering flowers. (The quest begins) Pham: There it is! That over there is Felich's workshop! --You look to where Pham is pointing to see a small red brick building. --It would seem that this person is Pham's older sister. --She sees you coming and begins to run out to meet you. Felich: Pham, good timing! Could you take a look at this? --Felich holds out her hand to reveal something in her palm. --It looks to you like a plant seed. Pham: This is... Wiz: Is it food? ???: That's the seed of a great plant! I found it deep in the woods! --A half-man half-beast approaches you riding a large dog. Katello: Your face is a new one. I'm Katello. My mate Ralgo here and I run a delivery service. Good to meet you! Katello: We're always looking for more business so let me know if you need anything hauled! Anero: Where did you find this? --Anero calls out to Katello despite being at eye-level with Ralgo. --She pushes Ralgo's head down and he lets out an uncomfortable moan. Anero: You said deep in the woods! Where exactly?? Katello: Ummm...I think it was close to the Eternal Tree. Anero: I thought so! Anero: What about a barrier? Was there no barrier?? Katello: What's this all about? There was nothing weird, I just walked over and picked it up. Anero: No way! It can't be! --Anero drops her shoulders in disappointment. --You suddenly get a bad feeling about the situation. Something doesn't seem right. Wiz: What is this Eternal Tree? And what's with this seed? --Just then, you hear a howling sounds coming from the woods close to the workshop. Felich: Looks like there's no time to explain now. Can you guys fight? --Felich snickers as she pulls out a wand. --A magic power similar to Pham's begins to gather in the wand. Pham: It's ok, Felich. These people have protected me thus far. --You feel a different magic emerging from Pham as she smiles at Felich. Wiz: These sisters are something special! Felich: Well then shall we knock one out? Pham, could you watch the seed? Pham: leave that to me, sis! Felich: Here it comes! (Boss round starts) —You beat back the demon and gaze at the seed that Pham is holding. Wiz: Is that seed really so important? --Felich looks out at a huge tree overlooking the Divine Peak and speaks. Felich: That Eternal Tree over there is a legendary tree here in Divine Peak. Felich: The leaves are used in medicine, the trunk gives exquisite wood, and the flowers offer fragrant oils. Felich: That's what the legend says. --That sounds like a very specific legend. Wiz: That's a legend? Has nobody thought to check if it's true? Pham: The Eternal Tree has a barrier and we are unable to get close to it. Wiz: So, nobody knows if the legend is true or not? Felich: That's right, nobody has been able to get a seed or even a leaf. Katello: That means that we could sell this and get rich! Anero: No way you dummy! --As he reaches for the seed, a book smacks Katello in the back of the head. Katello: Ouch! What was that for?? Anero: When the great tree is regrown, the barrier shall lose its power. Anero: Everyone that lives here knows this legend! Anero: My dad told me that it's really true! Wiz: I see. Did your father write this book, Anero? --Wiz steps forward and notices the book's title: Almanac of Plant Life in Divine Peak. Pham: Her father was a famous botanist. Felich: I think she's more suited for that path than one of a perfumer. Anero: I'd rather be surrounded by sweet smells than dusty books! --Anero speaks bluntly to Pham and Felich. Pham: If this is true then we should go and return the seed. Katello: That's bad idea! That place is crawling with demons now! Pham: We still should go. Right, sis? Felich: Yes, I'm worried about the Eternal Tree, but this is a great chance for us! Wiz: Chance? --When Wiz asks this, Pham and Felich smile at each other. Felich: It's our dream to make perfume from the flowers of the Eternal Tree! Pham: If the barrier is down now, we can get in and get some flowers! Pham: I wonder what it smells like...wizard, do you know? --You reply that you can't even imagine what it looks like, much less how it smells. --Pham begins to speak. Pham: I think it'll smell like a Berg No.9 or a Mist Patchouli. Pham: But then again it might have a more male scent, like a Frost Sandalwood or Ivy Snake Oil. --She takes a deep breath and continues. Pham: I can't stop imagining! What if it's like the popular labdanum or even vanilla? Pham: It's so exciting! I haven't asked yet, but what scents do you like, wizard? Felich: That's enough, Pham. Pham: Whoops. --Felich taps Pham on the shoulder and puts the brakes on her endless chatter. Pham: Sorry, I just get so excited talking about fragrances. Felich: It's been your dream for a while, I know. It's my dream, too! --Felich rests her head on Pham's shoulder and they both smile at you. Felich: So, will you help us wizard? Pham: Perfume making and seed hauling! |-|Fountain of Life= Pham: Well, let's be off to the Eternal Tree. --Pham speaks as she excitedly throw open the workshop doors. --But... Pham: Gyaahh!! --The door stops midway as if it hit something on the other side. Pham: Is someone here? A customer? --Pham opens the door slowly to see a young boy with a red face. ???: Ouch...why did you do that? I was just delivering bread! (The quest begins) Felich: Just as I thought! --Felich finds Katello and Bledd sprawled out in front of a fountain. --Ralgo is thirsty from all the running around and dips his face into the fountain for a drink. Pham: Great timing, let's all take a break! Wiz: This is my chance to get some of that bread I missed! Wiz: Hey, Bledd! --You follow Wiz and rest your legs by the fountain. Bledd: Here, have some! You must be tired! --You take a drink of the fountain water and bite into the bread. Wiz: This is better than any bread I've ever encountered! --It truly is. It must be made from the finest ingredients. Pham: Bledd, thank you for the madelaine cakes! How about danishes next time? Bledd: Your wish is my command! Danishes, croissants, I'll bring anything! Pham: Katello, let me ride Ralgo again sometime. I want to head to the coast! Katello: Leave it to us! That's a 3 day trip, but we can do it in a single day! Wiz: I see why these two are so competitive. Anero: Pham, that's amazing! I still have so much to learn! Felich: Anero! Anero: Oops. --It's a lively and fun atmosphere. You decide to take one more sip of the water, when... --...A body made from plants slowly starts to emerge from the fountain. ???: That delicious smell invited me out here. What is that you have there, young man? Anero: Waaaaaah! It's a demon!! Rosetta: To call me, Rosetta, a demon? How rude! Now I feel like biting you! Katello: Oh wow! This is getting interesting! Bledd: What's going on here? Pham: Both of you? --You feel a strong magic force and look over to see Pham beaming a smile. --Katello and Bledd see this and realise that things are getting serious. Katello: Wait Pham! Leave this to Ralgo and I! Bledd: M, me too! We won't let anything touch you! --They take a pose to protect Pham. --While laughing on the inside at these two jokers, you assume a battle pose. Katello: Look out, it's after Pham! --Katello thought so, but it was after something else. --Rosetta's gaze was fixed on the seed Pham was holding. Wiz: You noticed it too? There's something special about that seed! Rosetta: Give me that seed! --After these words, Rosetta makes her attack. (Boss round starts) Rosetta: Ugh...to go up against the Lilly sisters...there's no way I could win! --With her final words, Rosetta's body dissipates into the forest. Pham: And don't even think about coming back! Felich: Let's try to be nicer with our words. Pham: Oopsie. --Bledd speaks to you with the excitement of battle still in his veins. Bledd: You really helped a lot, wizard. Thanks! Bledd: If I couldn't use the water from this fountain, my bread's flavour sould really suffer! --You say that it was nothing. Bledd: I'd like to give you something to thank you, but all I can do is bread. Bledd: Why don't you come by the bakery? I'll make you some special loaves! Wiz: That sounds great! Make doe for take-out as well! --The battle was over and you let out a sigh of relief. Pham: Wah! --Pham lets out a surprised gasp by the fountain. Felich: What's wrong, Pham? Pham: The seed, it just moved! Pham: I wonder if it's because water was splashed on it in battle... --Pham gazes at the seed, half-worried and half-excited. --The seed vibrates a couple more times, then opens up and a bud emerges. Wiz: It's like a living creature! Let me see it! Anero: Alrighty, here we go. --Anero lifts up Wiz to see the seed. Then Anero makes a confused face. Anero: Is it safe to haul it around like this? --The mood of the group shifts as nobody else had thought of that. --Obviously, nobody here knows how to care for a seeding. Pham: Hey! Anero, your dad is knowledgeable about the Eternal Tree, right? Pham: Let's go ask and see what he says! I'd like to say meet him and say hi anyways! --Pham's words make you remember the book Anero threw earlier: Almanac of Plant Life in Divine Peak. --If her father wrote that book, then nobody would be more wll-versed than him. Katello: Hey, is it ok if we go too? We might find some new work! Bledd: I want to hear what he says! Plus, I'd like to ask about baking with other varieties of wheat! Felich: Let's all go! As long as it's ok, Anero. --Anero feels the pressure from everyone looking at her and she makes an uncomfortable face. Anero: Well...yea, I guess it's ok. Anero: Don't be weirded out by my dad, ok? --Anero begins to guide the way to father's house. What kind of person could he be? --Half-worried and half-excited, you all follow behind Anero. |-|Forest Guardian= Anero: Dad! Dad, are you here? --Anero opens the door to reveal a dark room. You can see something moving inside. --Holding a large feather pen, the shadow turns around... ???: Anero, my dear girl! It's so nice of you to visit! --The figure dives to give Anero a hug. Anero: You idiot!! ???: Umph!! --She smacks him and then makes him kiss the floor. Anero: Hyaaa! --Anero spins back towards you with her wand down. Felich: Everybody shows love differently, right? Wiz: Kids these days sure do have weird ways. --Wiz and Felich seem unbothered by the situation, while Bledd and Katello are looking away. —Seeing their reaction, Anero grabs her head and crouches down. Anero: You see? That's why I didn't want to bring you guys here. Pham: Anero, you can't treat your dad like that. Here sir, let me help you... ???: Thank you. I'm Beyard, by the way. --Beyard says this as he stands up and holds out his chest. Beyard: And this pain is simply my daughter's love. Beyard: Or something like that. Anyway, it's nothing to worry about. Wiz: For now, let's at least stop that nosebleed... Beyard: Oh, sorry about that! I've got some love overflowing from my nose! --Beyard fixes his hat and looks at you. Beyard: You must be those famous perfumer sisters that Anero is always talking about. --You all introduce yourselves to Beyard. --You then ask about how to care for the seed. Beyard: I think I understand your situation. Let's talk outside. --You walk out the door and in the direction of the Eternal Tree. Anero: Wait, aren't you going to tell us what to do? Beyard: We can walk and talk, Anero. There's no time to spare. Pham, please show me the seed. Pham: Here you go! --Trying to keep up with Beyard's fast walk, Pham gives him the seed. Beyard: The Eternal Tree is said to be a tree reborn into a different name. Beyard: When its lifespan is over it will flower and create a seed which will grow in a seed bed. Beyard: It's a special tree that lives in that cycle. That seed must be atop the tree. Pham: I see... --Pham is a bit confused by Beyard's rapid explanation. --And then he continues... Beyard: If that seed is here, then the Eternal Tree's life cycle will come to an end. Beyard: This will be easier to understand. What do you think will becomes of the roots of that huge tree? --You think about it and imagine how far and large the roots must stretch. --This would mean that the roots of the Eternal Tree would stretch across all of Divine Peak. --If those roots wither, then the ground that they support will surely crumble! Beyard: Plus, the tree has magic powers of repelling demons and strengthening life. Beyard: If the seed is not in the proper position to grow strong, then the tree will wither forever. Beyard: Divine Peak will be no more. Felich: What! That can't be... Beyard: We have no more time for discussions. We'll take the more dangerous shortcut there. No objections, I assume. Pham: Yessir! --You are all impressed by Beyard's calm in the situation. --Suddenly, the future of this land rests in your hands. --With this mission in mind you continue to follow Beyard. (The quest begins) Beyard: Over there next. Watch your feet. Katello: Hey, isn't this the forest where Jaggard lives? Wiz: Jaggard? Is that a demon or something? Katello: He's a fierce god that protects the forest...with hugh teeth and claws. Bledd: I've heard of him too! Never seen him, but I hear he breathes fire! --These descriptions bring frightening images into your head. --Huge claws, huge teeth, breathing fire, god of the forest... Pham: Didn't he have a face like this? --Suddenly the beast from your imagination is right there in front of you. Anero: Waaah!! Beyard: Quiet! Felich: He's got quite a face on him! Pham: I think he's kinda cute. Like a puppy! Wiz: Pham wait! What on earth are you doing? --You are surprised to see that Pham has started to pet its face. Wiz: Stop it! You're throwing our lives away!! --You stop yourself from yelling at her and pull her back. Pham: Wait, why not? He's a cutie! Katello: What are you thinking Pham?? He'll eat your eyeballs out! --Beyard seems quite calm in the situation. --Just as Pham had done, Beyard starts petting the beast. Beyard: It's alright, Katello. That thing on his back is the Jaggard. As long as it doesn't wake, there is no danger. Beyard: This beast down here will stay asleep as long as Jaggard does. Now is our chance to escape. Bledd: So that's the Jaggard... --You look on the beast's back to see a cute little furry animal sleeping. --This pair of sleeping beasts has a transcendental aura to them. --You hold your breaths and proceed so as to not awake the beast. --However... Anero: Myaaaaah! --In a stroke of bad luck, Anero's hair gets caught in her wand! --Her scream causes the beast to slowly open its eyes. --It's eyes come to life and it starts to let out a low growl. Anero: No! Wait! No, stop! Anero: Pham! Someone! Help! --You run as fast as you can towards her, but the beasts claws are too fast. --You see the beast smile as Anero winces in pain. Anero: Owwwwwwwww! --Your world shifts to slow motion as you see that you will not make it in time... --But just then! Pham: Anero!! --In a flash of light, Pham is standing in between the beast and Anero! Wiz: Teleportation?? It can't be... Pham: Yaaaaaah! --An explosion of magic power lifts the beast's claw off of Anero! Pham: I thought you were cute before, but you got ugly really fast! Pham: Anero, it's ok now. Pham: I'm here to protect you. Anero: Ung...Pham... --You finally reach where they are and notice Jaggard starting to get back up. Pham: Wizard, thank you for trying to protect her. Pham: Could you help me again? I need to punish this bad beast! --You naturally agree. No reason not to. --Felich catches up with you and lifts a shaking Anero onto her shoulders. Anero: Felich...I was so scared... Felich: That must have been scary. You're safe now. Felich: Pham, teach that stinky beast a lesson for making this girl cry! --You and Pham nod to each other to show that you know what must be done. Pham: We'll do that, sis! --Pham readies her wand as you pull some cards out for battle! (Boss round starts) --Your victory in battle has returned Jaggard to his sleep. Beyard: Looks like you adjusted his attitude problem. That's an impressive god, however. Not a scratch on him! --Anero runs over to Beyard. Anero: Daddy! I was so scared!! Beyard: It's all ok now. You must have been so scared! Anero: AH! --Anero looks back to see you all looking at her. Wiz: They DO have a normal relationship!! Pham: I think it's nice that they were able to make up. Right, Anero? Anero: Umm...yeah...I...I...whatever. --Anero turns bright red but does not leave her father's arms. --A bright light shines down and you look up at the sky. --The Eternal Tree is finally without your reach. Pham: Hm? My bag is shaking... --Pham takes the seed from her bag. Pham: What's going on? Beyard: It's probably budding. It must sense the tree nearby. Beyard: This area...I guess the soil quality must be important. It's good that we came here. --You ponder on what a mystical plant this is. --This massive structure before almost seems too unreal to be a plant. --You gaze skyward for a bit more, then... Katello: Wha! Bledd: What was that? --The seed starts to shake again... Beyard: Whatever caused it is at the top of the tree. I can't see how we'd get up there. --Beyard seems be trodden, but Pham and Felich seem excited at the challenge. Felich: We will find a way to get those flowers. No matter what. Pham: We're gonna make the most epic perfume. Ever. --Pham and Felich seem happy just thinking about their goal. Beyard: You gals are strong-willed. I see why my little girl looks up to you. Beyard: Thank you for saving her back there. I can't show my gratitude enough. --He pats Anero on the head and bows his head to Pham and you. Pham: Not a problem! We help each other out, that's how it is. --Next, Pham decided to give Anero a little test. Pham: Hey Anero. We're going up that tree. Pham: How about you come along? Felich: This would be a big chance for your work training. Anero: ...! --She wipes her tears, looks up and smiles. Anero: Of course I'm going! If Pham and Felich are there, I'll be there too! --Her smile brightens as she speaks. --You strengthen your resolve to save this land and once more look up at the tree in awe. |-|Skies of the Divine Peak!= Pham: This tree is larger than it looked! --Pham's mouth opens in amazement as she grasps the tree's trunk. --Mega. Huge. Tree. --The Eternal Tree was much larger than you could have imagined. Wiz: Wait a sec...something smells great! Felich: That must be the smell of the tree itself. The bark can be used for incense! --As she speaks, Felich cuts away pieces of bark with her knife. --She puts the pieces in a jar with some liquid. Anero: What will you do with that? Felich: It's a Fessa method test. It tests to see how much poison is in a plant. Felich: If the third and fourth jars turn white, then you've got a particularly nasty plant. Pham: Just a little bit could poison a whole kingdom! Beyard: cut the dark talk! Anero: I learned something new! Beyard: You know, your old man invented that method of testing! --Beyard follows up with a huge wink. Pham: That's right! Anero's full name is... Anero: Anero Fessa! --In a split second, Pham and Felich are floored by their realization. Felich: Why didn't we notice it before... Felich: Umm...yeah That's me. Nice to meet you again. Pham: We use this method all the time and it's an honor to meet the inventor! --These two have been quite cool-headed the whole time, but it's nice to see them getting excited to meet their idol. Katello: This old dude is really someone important! Bledd: Could I ask you for some advice when this is all done? Beyard: Sure, you guys come to me with any questions you have! Any time! --Beyard's total worth suddenly jumps in value and now all eyes are on Anero. Anero: ...What? Beyard: ... ...! ... ...!! --Beyard's eyes are asking for praise. Anero: I guess you're better than I thought. Beyard: I think I'm going to cry... Anero: C'mon! Get it together! --It might just be the odor from the tree, but everyone's good spirits have returned. --A sweet, soft and relaxing scent. --You have smelled it somewhere before. But... Wiz: This is the smell from that flower we found when we came to this world! Wiz: Do you think this Eternal Tree called out to us? --Probably... Wiz: Then that would mean... --If we don't save this tree then we can't get back. --A wave of fear and panic washes over you. You let it go and continue to follow the pack. (The quest begins) --...how far have you climbed thus far. --The color on your faces has run pale and the amount of talk has greatly reduced. --But without these two you never would have made it this far. Bledd: It's a good thing I brought bread! Otherwise we'd have to eat that seed! --Bledd's special bread that satisfied everyon was a great impromptu meal. Katello: If you guys have anything for me to carry, let me take it! You can also have a ride if you want! --Katello and Ralgo, the hauling experts. --But the long trip was wearing on everyone and their limit was quickly approaching. Anero: Um, sorry but...I just can't... Felich: Me too. I can't walk any more! Pham: I'm so tired! --Anero, Pham, and Felich all plop down for a rest. --You and Wiz were also close to zero energy. Beyard: Good idea. Let's take a long break here. Beyard: I'll go on ahead and have a look. You guys stay here. --Beyard moves swiftly and lightly from leaf to leaf. Katello: Where does he get that energy from? Bledd: I thought he was just an ordinary fellow, but there's more than meets the eye! --You are taking a few deep breaths when all of a sudden... Beyard: Hey! Wizard! Come here! We've got a problem! Wiz: Problem? I have a bad feeling about this... --You run to catch up with Beyard. Beyard: The barrier is still active. We can't go any farther than this. --A crystal-like barrier blocks your path. --And in front of that is the form of a young woman holding a wand. She is glaring at you. Beyard: This barrier isn't from the Eternal Tree. It's too powerful It must be her doing. Beyard: Why are you blocking our path? What is your purpose? --Beyard gets closer and the woman continues to glare at him. ???: I am not blocking you. I must stop you from going beyond here is a waste. Beyard: What do you mean? You stopping us will kill the tree! Solissa: I am not a you. I have a name, I am Solissa. --Solissa's word are quite powerful. Beyard: My apologies. Please let us pass. We must save the tree. Solissa: What are you talking about? If I let you pass the tree will wither. Beyard: What are you saying? We... Solissa: Do not stand against me or you will not be forgiven! --She lifts up her wand and a red magic gathers around it! (Boss round starts) Solissa: Hgaaa... --Your powerful blast knocks away Solissa's wand. --But then you see the red hot determination burning in her eyes. --You have a bad feeling. Have you done something that cannot be undone? --No time for regrets, the barrier has fallen. Solissa: You're wasting your time! --The sun sinks in the sky as white light turns to yellow and then to red... --Until night has fallen. The darkness stretches out across the land. --You look up in wonder at how quickly night has befallen you. Wiz: How did it become night so fast? --Other than changing to night, nothing else seems to have happened. --But then... Beyard: What is this?? This has never happened before!! --Beyard yells into the night sky. Felich: Wizard, what happened? Why did the sky change? Pham: Why is it so dark? What is this?? --Pham and Felich join you to see what caused the change. Wiz: What's the big deal? It was a quick shift, but day became night. It happens every day! Beyard: N...night? What is a this so called night? --Beyard stands up and looks at you. He puts his hand on your shoulder and starts to yell. Beyard: I don't know about this night, why do you?? Beyard: What is this night you speak of?? --You have a sudden realization as Beyard bellows at you. --What did he just say? He doesn't know what night is? Wiz: That's...impossible... --Now that you think about it... --You've been here for a very long time... --But not once has night fallen! A sun that never sets! --Night had never fallen on Divine Peak! Solissa: The night had been trapped away. --Solissa whispers to you. Wiz: Trapped the night? What do you mean? Solissa: Vellet, who used to protect this tree, gave me her position as protector when the tree became weak... Solissa: It could no longer support the sky. Beyard: Vellet the Fairy Guardian of the Tree? Solissa: She made the barrier and told me to stay and guard the Eternal Tree. --She removes a stone from her wand. The light from this stone shone like the sun. Pham: It's so warm... --Pham takes one step towards the light, when... Pham: Aahh! --The satchel that Pham had kept the seed in suddenly opens and out jumps... ???: It's good to finally meet you, Mother. Pham: M...mother...? --This young girl smiles softly and stretches out her arm towards Pham. Eterna: Please, call me Eterna. --She is like the sun. |-|Reincarnation of Eternity= --The girl born from the seed is riding asleep on Ralgo's back. --She is using Pham's arm as a pillow. Katello: I never imagined you as a mother, Pham. Felich: Watch what you say, Katello. Bledd: Even if I had a kid, I wouldn't change how I feel about Pham! Felich: Cut it out! --You and your crew are talking around the bright sun-like stone. --At first they were shocked at the night, but they soon overcame it. --After a few laughs, they've learned how to enjoy the night. Anero: Is the girl the daughter of the Eternal Tree? Pham: I believe so. She smells just like the tree. --A sweet, soft and relaxing scent. --Just like Pham says, the girl does smell like this. Anero: I wonder if it'll be ok? Beyard: What are you worried about Anero? Anero: Before we met that weird creature at the fountain. Anero: It said that the smell was what attracted it. Anero: I wonder if it was the smell of Eterna in seed form? --You suddenly realize that she's on to something. The smell has an effect! --You look down the tree to see a swarm of demons climbing up behind you! Bledd: Anero was right! We've got to get going before those demons reach us! --You agree and start making preparations to depart. Katello: Woah, this is bad! Pham: This girl has a horrible fever! --Pham strokes Eterna's head, but her breathing becomes shallow and fast. --This could be because of the erratic situation taking place with the Eternal Tree. Beyard: We've got to go, no time left! Beyard: Everyone, to the top! (The quest starts) --Your group finally reached the top of the Eternal Tree. --You could tell right away that something was amiss. --There was an aura present, like seeing a tree's soul. --Despite being so strong before, the scent of the Eternal Tree was now gone. Eterna: Falaphoria...the tree of Eternal Darkness! Pham: Eterna, you mustn't get up! --Eterna had woken up and was standing. Wiz: Falaphoria...is that the name of this evil aura? --Eterna nods quietly at Wiz. Eterna: That tree hates light and calls forth demons. It sucks up life like water through the roots. Eterna: It is the enemy of not just the Eternal Tree, but all of Divine Peak. --With the help of Pham she stands up, and glares at the spirit that faces you all. --It's dark wings spread like the black of night. This is surely the power that stole the daylight. --Then Falaphoria lets out a growl and it's physical body is suddenly revealed. Falaphoria: Eterna...and this Eternal Tree... Anero: Did that thing just talk? Pham: That's disgusting! --You look and see that Falaphoria has an arm-like appendage. --It has a body like a distorted human, ravaged torn wings, and reminds you of a fallen angel. Falaphoria: You and your kin...had trapped me...but now I am free... --It points a creaky finger at Eterna and speaks again. Falaphoria: You have long tortured me...now, I bring you eternal night! --He raises his wand to the sky where a dark energy envelopes it and gives him his complete form! Falaphoria: Wither and die, child of the sun! Falaphoria: Know my darkness! --And thus begins the dance in the pale moonlight. (Boss round starts) --You and Pham have worked together to bring down the evil Falaphoria. Eterna: Now! --Eterna begins running towards Falaphoria to save you and Pham from the darkness. --But... Pham: Wait! Eterna: Gya! --Pham jumps directly in front of Eterna and her face plants into Pham's chest. Eterna: Bwa...wha? Mother? Pham: Etern, are you hiding something from me? Eterna: Why...why would you ask that? --Eterna tries to run away but Pham takes her hand and pulls her back in. Eterna: Let me go! Please! Pham: Eterna... Pham: If you call me mother, then you are my child, are you not? --Pham speaks to Eterna as if she were her biological child. Eterna: Yes. Eterna: You brought me this far. You raised me. Eterna: You are my mother. --Pham listens and nods as Eterna speaks. --She then takes Etern's trembling hand. Pham: When you're afraid, when you're worried, you come to me, ok? Pham: I'm always here to take your hand and make you feel better. --Pham looks at the landscape behind Eterna and begins to smile. --Beyard takes Anero's hand just as Pham took Eterna's. Eterna: Mother... Eterna: Mother...I... Pham: It's ok, dear. I'll always be here for you. --Eterna buries her crying face into Pham's bosom as Pham gently strokes her head. Wiz: Pham's going to be a good mother. --You think so, too. --Just then you notice the night starting to brighten. --The fallen sun rises once again and brings light to the land. --The red light from the morning sun warms your skin. Pham: It's so beautiful. --You notice Pham and Felich looking for flowers on the tree. --Then, where Eterna was standing just a second ago, suddenly a new brach emerges covered in flowers. --The flowers of the Eternal Tree. The scent wafts over into your nostrils. Pham: Eterna! --Looking at the flowers, Pham's eyes swell with tears. --Eterna is gone. She is now the new life of the Eternal Tree. Wiz: Well, I guess this is what we were brought here to do. The circle of life. --A sweet, soft and relaxing scent. --The scent envelopes you and you begin to feel yourself losing consciousness once again. |-|Epilogue= Wiz: Hey, get up! --Wiz has been smacking your face with her paw. You slowly stand up and rub your eyes. --You have woken up in the middle of the street. Wiz: This city...I forgot how bad it smelled. --Wiz's word cause you to remember Divine Peak. --Surrounded by the trees and the flowers, you were blanketed in that wonderful scent. --The scent of the Eternal Tree was unforgettable. --A breeze blows by you, carrying a single flower. --A flower that has a sweet, soft and relaxing scent. Wiz: Yes. Yes, that was the smell! --You both look up at the blue sky. A clear blue sky that stretches as far as the eye can see. Just like back in Divine Peak. (End) Quests Rozetta, Jaggard, Solissa and Falaphoria all have a chance of dropping when defeating in their respective quest. If one enters Reincarnation of Eternity with Eterna Pom (Princess of Eternity) (SS Rank) in one's deck, there's a chance of encountering Vellet (Wise Old Rose), who has a 100% drop rate if defeated. Whether Eterna survives has no bearing on whether or not Vellet appears. *Damage dealt by enemies is to the spirits of the element of the recommended deck for the quest. *TTC = Turn(s) to Charge *ITTC = Initial Turn(s) to Charge *RD # = Round/Battle number *See the Quest Details below the following table for a more complete enemies' stats and attacks info Quest Details Show/Hide Quest Details ☆☆☆ Battle= |-| ☆☆☆☆ Battle= |-| ☆☆☆☆☆ Battle= |-| Enemy Skills= Event Rewards Overall Spirit Farmable Spirits Hidden Spirit Category:Events